ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Stinkfly
'Stinkfly '''is Ben's Lepidopterran form. Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Green insect with four pointed legs, four eyes on stalks, and a tail with a pointed stinger. Wears black-and-white striped clothing with black gloves. Has orange eyes. The Omnitrix is on his head. *Kevin: Same as Ben 10, but no Omnitrix on his head. *Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Has green eyes and no gloves. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10. Has green clothing, a larger chin that is not covered by clothing, larger wings, and pupils. Has green eyes. *Omniverse Young: Similar to Omniverse Teen. Has white clothing. *Ben 10,000:Similar to Ben 10. Has pupils. Black and white switch places on clothing. *UA Young Ben: Similar to Ben 10. Has green eyes.. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse Teen. All green is blue. Has blue eyes. Powers *Stinkfly can fly *Stinkfly can excrete a sticky slime from his eyes or mouth Appearances Total: 35 (32 by Ben) Total Time: 28min37s/1717s (27min33s/1653s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E2 Washington B.C. - 2min26s S1E3 The Krakken - 1min50s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 1min26s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 1min39s S1E13 Secrets - 1min7s S2E2 The Big Tick - 2min9s S2E7 Camp Fear - 12s S2E8 The Ultimate Weapon - 22s S2E9 Tough Luck - 38s S2E10 They Lurk Below - 1min45s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x6 - 1min54s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 1min12s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 8s S3E3 A Change of Face - 1min55s S3E4 Merry Christmas - 31s S3E7 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! - 28s S3E11 The Return - 1min35s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1s S4E6 Don't Drink the Water - 1min2s S4E11 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 - 1min6s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 2min12s Total: 27 (26 by Ben) Total Time: 25min38s/1538s (25min30s/1530s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E16 The Forge of Creation (Young Ben) - 23s Total: 1 (0 by Ben) Total Time: 23s (0s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E3 A Jolt From the Past (Young Ben) - 18s S1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 - 33s S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 (Young Ben) - 47s S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 - 21s S2E5 Malefactor - 3s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Ben 23, Big Bug) - 33s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 7 (6 by Ben) Total Time: 2min36s/156s (2min3s/123s by Ben) Comics Total: 5 (5 by Ben) Total Panels: 32 (32 by Ben) Ben 10 Fear Itself - 4 panels Sonic Boom - 20 panels Captured! - 1 panel Dora Flora - 4 panels Total: 4 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 29 (29 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Parallel Paradox (Young Ben) - 3 panels Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 3 (3 by Ben) First Lines *'OS: '"Gotcha!" - Washington BC *'OV Teen: '"Stinkfly? That doesn't even sound like Humungousaur!" - Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 *'OV Young: '''"Man, you Megawhatts are annoying!" - A Jolt From the Past Subpages *Stinkfly/Gallery of Variants *Stinkfly/Gallery *Stinkfly/Gallery of Scenes *Stinkfly/Quotes Related *Stink Arms (fusion with Four Arms) *Buglizard (predator) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Lepidopterrans Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker